Silly Lilly
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Spongebob almost liked Sandy's cousin. Lilly Cheeks. But she had make a big chaos of him! Silly Lilly never really liked him.....


**Silly Lilly  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**The story of Spongebob when he faced with Sandy's cousin, Lilly Cheeks. He almost fell in love with her but she make a big fuss of him!**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

This story started when there was one land squirrel named Lilly Cheeks arrived at Sandy's house.  
"Yuhu!!! Sandy!!!" said Lilly.  
"Hey, my cousin, Lilly! How do you know that I'm here?" asked Sandy.  
"Of course I know..... I'm your relative...."  
"But why are you come here?"  
"Yeah, just want to get my mind out from my damn business in the city. Yeah, you know that I'm working,"  
"Yeah,"  
Sandy thought of something.** Lilly Cheeks. She whom my cousin, live in New York and work as fashion designer there. Yeah, she look very different than me.  
**"Helo, Sandy Cheeks! What are you thinking for?" asked Lilly.  
"Nothing," replied Sandy.  
"I know that you want to take me somewhere! Come on, Sandy!"  
Lilly pulled her hand to take her somewhere. But Sandy refused her.  
"I think you're too much," said Sandy.  
"I'm too much?" Oh...." replied Lilly, then she pulled her hand once again and this time, Sandy surrender to her cousin.....

* * *

Meanwhile, at Krusty Krab.....  
"Spongebob, one Krabby Patty and Krabby Shake for customer in table number 12," said Squidward, used a microphone on his place.  
"Okay, it will come a few moments later!" said Spongebob, then he prepared some patties and drinks for make those menu.  
At the same time, Sandy and Lilly arrived there.  
"Come on, Sandy! I'm really hungry!" said Lilly.  
"Can you... be patient?" scolded Sandy then she pushed her on the table.  
One fish whom he sat over there fell down and feel angry as Lilly took over his place. "Hey!"

Then, Spongebob walked out from the kitchen to the front to give one tray of Krabby Patty and Krabby Shake to the table that he ordered.  
"Okay, one Krabby Patty and one Krabby....' said Spongebob.  
"Hello, cutie!" said Lilly, she sat on that table and looking through his eyes.  
"Excuse me.... are you ordered this menu?"  
"Not she, but I ordered it," said one fish, he woke up and forced Lilly leaving that table. Lilly shown her finger signal which her middle finger shown right to that fish. She walked angrily into one another table, followed by Sandy.  
"I'm sorry, sir. But I think that squirrel (Lilly) is from another town," said Spongebob.  
"I don't care who is she, but I hate the arrogant girl like her!" scolded that fish, that make Spongebob walked away from that table to the table which Lilly and Sandy sat there.

"Hi, Sandy," said Spongebob. "And who is she?"  
"Hi, Spongebob. Actually, she is my cousin. She live in New York," said Sandy.  
"Hi, Spongebob..." Lilly looked cheekily to shake his hand. "My name is Lilly Cheeks, from New York,"  
"I'm Spongebob.... and I work here," said Spongebob.  
"Listen here, Squarepants! Lilly is my cousin whom she likes a cute guy like you," scolded Sandy.  
"Cute guy? Like me?" Spongebob looked very excited....** Oh, Lilly! You like me. I think you're better nice than Sandy.....  
**"Squarepants!!" scolded Sandy. Spongebob shocked.  
"Yeah, Sandy?" asked the sponge.  
"Spongebob, I want to warn you that Lilly is a silly...."  
"Come on, Spongebob. She is so hard-acting. Not like me, right, baby?" said Lilly, tried to attract him.  
'Baby?" Sandy shocked.

Sandy walked out from Krusty Krab.  
"Okay, Squarepants! I think I need to get out from your life. As you think Lilly is the best for you, but you need to remember, that squirrel that you attracted now..... will make you regretted!"  
She walked out from that place... and she slowly gone..... slowly gone.....

Lilly smiled... **I think Spongebob can go out with me... Sandy isn't with him anymore.....  
**"Lilly, can we go out after I finish my work?" asked Spongebob.

* * *

_Silly lilly walking over me,  
Like a desperation goin to explain,  
Like a nightmare and a illusion,  
She wont happen to believe that on me._

It's 6. 30 PM. After Spongebob finished his work at Krusty Krab. Lilly waited for him.  
"Yuhu!! Baby!!" said Lilly, then she gave him a flying kiss. That make Spongebob like a 'cupid-victim'. walking toward her.  
Squidward whom he looked the scene ignored him thus he keep walking to his home.

"Okay, Lilly. Where are we will going?" asked Spongebob.  
"First, we going to the mall," said Lilly.  
"Okay, I agree,"

Since then, Spongebob and Lilly used to go out to the mall and everything that they like to do so. Spongebob liked jelly-fishing while Lilly liked window-shopping. They went to the jellyfish field after they satisfied of window-shopping and playing games at funfair.  
"Baby...." said Lilly. "I want to ask you, between Sandy and I, which one that you enjoyed to hang out?"  
"Oh.. that's a difficult answer," said Spongebob. "Sandy used to play karate with me while you join me to the mall and buying anything that you like,"  
"So, you like whom?"  
"I don't know.... but I prefer to hang out with you,"  
"Oh..." Lilly screamed as she hugged him. "What the cutie-cutie baby, Spongebob.!!"

Until.....

"Hey, Spongebob!" said Patrick.  
"Hi, Patrick! Nice to meet you," said Spongebob.  
"And.... hi, Sandy!"  
"Helo, I'm not Sandy. I'm Lilly Cheeks," said Lilly.  
"What the....? Sandy, you changed your name?" Patrick shocked.  
"No! Pat, she is Lilly. Sandy's cousin," said Spongebob.  
Patrick looked intently over Lilly. "You're looking like Sandy,"  
"Don't touch me, fools!" screamed Lilly.  
"Pat, don't hurt her. Actually, I want to tell you that Lilly will replacing Sandy as my girlfriend...." said Spongebob.  
"Lilly is your girlfriend??" Patrick shocked. That make him started to make a chaos.  
"Patrick! Patrick!" Spongebob tried to calm him down. "Lilly is my girlfriend from now, but Sandy is still with me,"  
"Really?"  
"Really, Pat. I'm never cheat you,"  
Both of that creatures hugged each other. Patrick apologized to Spongebob for his wrong deed. He forgived him.  
At the same time, Lilly looked over them, she thought of something. **Spongebob is so close with Patrick.... I know who are they......  
**Then, she took one camera from her handbag and......

_Waiting for a sing everytime she comes,  
It s getting so unreal to Believe that everyday._

At the next day, Spongebob worked at Krusty Krab as usual. Lilly walked into that restaurant, greeted him.  
"Hi, baby!" said Lilly.  
"Hi, Lilly! What are you order for?" asked Spongebob.  
"I want.... one Krabby Patty and one Krabby Flakes. But I don't want anyone touch my meal..."  
"Okay! Okay! Both of you make a chaos around here. Can you help me for something?" scolded Squidward, heard their quotes.  
"Help for what?" asked Spongebob.  
"Please help me for keep quiet! I can't stand of hearing your loud quotes here,"

That make Lilly walked to one table and she sat there, she looked over Squidward and shown her middle finger to him. She looked over surounding else.  
"You think you're nice to do that?" scolded Squidward.  
Spongebob walked out from the kitchen, with one tray of meal.  
"Spongebob, do you know who is she whom sat on that table?" asked Squidward.  
"I know her. She is Lilly Cheeks. Sandy's cousin," said Spongebob.  
"You said she is Sandy's cousin? But why is she looking so freak?"  
"She live in New York,"  
"You better kick her out from here or..."  
"Squidward! What do you said recently?" scolded Mr Krab suddenly.  
"I said, we better give her first class service because of she is a customer," said Squidward.  
"Remember, folks! Money is everything!" The krab walked into the office. Both of them sighed in relief.  
"Hi, baby!" Lilly called him, winked to him. Spongebob walked toward her and sat beside her.  
"Okay, Lilly! Your meal is ready. So, what are you want else?" asked Spongebob.  
"Okay, baby... I want you.... to...."

That make all the creatures in the restaurant whispered one another. Spongebob felt of something strange happen to him.  
"Lilly, can I go out?" asked Spongebob.  
"Oh, mean! You wanna go out? Okay, but for 5 minutes," said Lilly. Spongebob walked into the kitchen then he walked out from that restaurant from the backdoor......  
After he walked outside......

Someone pulled him into the garbage!  
"Hey, let me out!" screamed Spongebob.  
"Hey! Spongebob!" whispered someone.  
"Sandy?"  
"Shh!!! Keep quiet!"  
"Sandy, what are you doing here? Are you hate me as I've hang out with Lilly?"  
"Spongebob, listen here. Actually, Lilly want to trick you,"  
Spongebob laughed. "You're kidding,"  
"I'm not kidding, Spongebob! If you don't believe of my word, you can go out from this bin and meet any one."

Spongebob walked out from that bin and walked into Krusty Krab. Then, he meet one female fish on one table.  
"Helo... girl," said Spongebob.  
"Go away! You're so 'stink'!" said the first female fish.  
"I'm not stink! I've already shower this morning,"  
"You say what? You just likes guys, why do you trying to flirt us?" said the second female fish, then she screamed for help. That make Spongebob scared. He ran toward Lilly.  
"Lilly, help me! Why all female fishes think I want to flirt them?" screamed Spongebob. Lilly just ignored him.  
"What do you say?" asked Lilly. The sponge shocked.  
"Lilly? Are you serious to help me?"  
"I don't know what does it mean. But..... I don't want to inteferent this business,"

That make Spongebob ran from Krusty Krab, along the road around Bikini Bottom. All female fish ran after him. Until Spongebob stopped at one side of the road as he saw of one poster appeared around the lampstand. He tore it out and ran away as he saw many female fish angrily ran after him.

And the last one whom left behind... was Lilly..... **Poor Spongebob. But you're so silly!**

_Silly lilly,  
Never really liked me,  
She told everyone,  
That I was such a gay,_

_But silly lilly,  
Thought it would be easy,  
Her philosophy is Being left behind because of me._

Spongebob arrived at Sandy's house. He knocked the door.  
"Sandy! Sandy! Help me!!" screamed Spongebob.  
"Spongebob, what happen to you?" asked Sandy.  
The sponge pushed her into the house and close the door. He shown of one paper that he tore at the lampstand to her. It was a poster of one picture of Spongebob and Patrick hugged when he and Lilly were going out. There's some word under that picture....

_BEWARE! THE SPONGE THAT YOU SEE AS 'CREATURE'S LOVER' IS A GAY! DON'T BE TRICKED!!!_

"Sandy, what am I want to do now? I thought Lilly done all of this!" said Spongebob.  
"I knew it! That's why I restricted you from be with her," said Sandy.  
"You know her?"  
"I know much of her behaviour. She's so silly squirrel that I ever seen!"  
"You mean?"  
"She's an idiot and she don't want anyone think of she is an idiot. I used to call her Silly Lilly,"  
"Silly Lilly?" Spongebob laughed. That make Sandy felt mad.  
"Spongebob, I'm not playing fool around with you! Lilly will ruin you and she'll trick you until you kneed down to her!" scolded Sandy.  
"Until I'll kneed down to her?" Spongebob shocked. He imagined of he'll be Lilly's slave.  
'Sandy! Please help me! I don't want to be Lilly's slave forever! I don't want my life ended with all of this!!!" screamed Spongebob.  
"Okay.... okay... I'll help you.... but..." said Sandy.  
"But what?"

_Silly lilly,  
Walking over me,  
Like an ordinary girl  
That would ignore to pass the time._

_But the nightmare And illusion  
She makes everything so right  
It got me goin everytime_

_Waiting for a sing everytime she comes,  
It s getting so unreal to Believe that everyday._

That night, Spongebob and Sandy walked into Patrick's house. He knocked the rock. The rock opened, Patrick rushed over Spongebob and beat him. Sandy calmed him down.  
"Patrick, this is getting so serious! Lilly had tricked you!" said Sandy.  
"Huh? Lilly tricked me? How? I didn't do anything with her?" Patrick panicked.  
"Patrick, be calm. Actually, you remember when I hugged you that night, when you meet Lilly for first time? Lilly recorded our picture and she told all fish in Bikini Bottom that I was a gay!" said Spongebob.  
"Oh..." said Patrick. "Huh? She said that you're a gay? I'll kill her! How dare she did that to my best friend like that!"  
Patrick walked away from them to start a fight with Lilly but Spongebob and Sandy stopped him for that.  
"Patrick, be calm," said Spongebob. "I have something to show you, Lilly. Wait for me,"  
"Lilly? What the surprise is?" asked Patrick. Spongebob slapped his forehead.

_Silly lilly,  
Never really liked me,  
She told everyone,  
That I was such a gay,_

_But silly lilly,  
Thought it would be easy,  
Her philosophy is Being left behind because of me._

_Let's go!_

That night, Spongebob, Sandy and Patrick were in their mission. Their mission were trap Lilly for something make descedenced Spongebob's honour.  
There, Spongebob walked alowly along the road in the city of Bikini Bottom.  
Lilly arrived there.  
"Hi, baby!" said Lilly, then she gave him flying kiss.  
"Sorry, Lilly!" Spongebob defented himself from being kissed by that squirrel. "But I want to give you a lesson,"  
"What? You want to teach me of what?"

"Hey, Sandy! What does Lilly want from Spongebob?" asked Patrick.  
"Can you keep quiet? Lilly will know where are we if you make a noise here," whispered Sandy.  
"Sorry,"  
Actually, Sandy and Patrick were hiding somewhere to peep over Spongebob and Lilly, for their mission.

back to the couples.... I mean, nothing.  
"Lilly, stop spreading all nonsense news about Patrick and I. We're just friends," said Spongebob.  
Lilly laughed. "I'm not a silly creatures! I'm not a silly creatures!!"  
"Maybe you need for having a 'meal' of karate as Sandy teached me," Then, Spongebob was ready for his karate and started to hit Lilly. Unfortunately.....

Lilly beated him down. Sandy and Patrick keep themselves from being seen by Lilly. Lillt took Spongebob away from the scene.

A few minutes later....  
"Hey, Spongebob! Are you there?" asked Patrick.  
"Patrick, we need to find Spongebob. Lilly took him away," said Sandy.  
"But how?"  
"Come on, Patrick!"  
Sandy and Patrick were going to somewhere......

Meanwhile, Spongebob was in somewhere. In a dark place.....  
"Hey! Where am I? Lilly? Are you here?" asked Spongebob.

Then, there was one recorder played of one voice....

_Hey, it's a little there!  
Please reply after you listening the beep!_

_Hi! What's up? I'm really nice to meet you, baby.  
And I hope you don't think that I'm such a silly squirrel as my cousin said.  
Okay, take care. Bye!_

"Lilly...... How dare you....."  
"Sandy... I'm really need your help....."

Lilly came over him.  
"Lilly," said Spongebob.  
"What? You wanna say that I'm silly, right?" scolded Lilly.  
"I'm doesn't mean like that,"  
"I'm not silly! I'm not silly! I'M NOT SILLY!!!!"

"Of course you're silly, SILLY LILLY!!!"  
"Sandy, you're come at last!" screamed Spongebob.  
Sandy and Patrick arrived at the scene, Patrick tried to release Spongebob from being tied.

"Listen here, Silly Lilly. You're so silly," said Sandy.  
"Why are you said I'm such a silly, Sandy? I'm not silly as you said!" scolded Lilly.  
"But you're still a silly even you pretended yourself for not being silly as you are,"  
"But where's your proof?"  
Sandy muted for a while.  
"See? See? I'm not a silly! I'm not a silly!" screamed Lilly.  
That word make Sandy kicked her, Lilly fell down on the floor.  
"Hey, you're cheating!" screamed Lilly.  
"This is not cheating, but it's a trick!" said Sandy.

Spongebob and Patrick walked toward Lilly,  
"Now, you need to apologize as you've ruin my life with that slander that you told to all Bikini Bottom citizen," said Spongebob.  
"You just want to trick my friend just for fun," said Patrick.  
That make Lilly admitted everything that she done to Spongebob and Patrick.

_Silly lilly,  
Never really liked me,  
She told everyone,  
That I was such a gay,_

_But silly lilly,  
Thought it would be easy,  
Her philosophy is Being left behind because of me._

"Okay, okay! I admit, I captured the picture of Spongebob and Patrick hugged each other and I told all the Bikini Bottom citizen that Spongebob was a gay, but honestly I said, I never really likes you, Spongebob," said Lilly.  
"But I'm really like you, Lilly," said Spongebob. But Sandy looked at him.  
"As my friend. Actually, I have Sandy," said him again.  
"Now, mission complished!" said Sandy.  
Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy leave the scene with Lilly whom her hand tied from behind. Her legs also tied.

_SILLY LILY, like an impact strike on mtv  
SILLY LILY, like a new beginning to believe  
SILLY LILY, like an activated misery  
SILLY LILY, like a rush towards the possibilities_

At the next day, Lilly had been tied at one metal rod at one place at the center of Bikini Bottom city. That's a punishment for Lilly for slandering. All creatures arrived there to see that punishment.

Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy walked toward Lilly.  
"Okay, Lilly, do you have any last word?" asked Sandy.  
"No," said Lilly. "But I wanna tell you that I'm not a SILLY!"  
Spongebob slapped across her face. "Don't trying to deny your offence and trick us again. I was almost tricked by you,"  
"Spongebob, please give me a second chance.... please, baby!" said Lilly.  
"No more 'baby' from your mouth ever, silly Lilly!"

Spongebob leave the scene, following with Sandy, walked after him.  
"Okay, what are you waiting for? Throw anything from your hand to this 'silly Lilly'," screamed one fish, then all creatures threw everything such as apple, paper, or anything that they held right to Lilly.  
Lilly screamed for stop this thing from happen.

Spongebob sulked as he saw of that punishment to Lily. Sandy walked to her.  
"What are you thinking for, Squarepants?" asked Sandy.  
"Nothing, Sandy, But I don't know that hoe dare Lilly did this to me, I liked her but she..." said Spongebob.  
"That's okay, Spongebob. Maybe you learnt of something,"  
"Something like what?"  
"Spongebob! I wanna tell you that the silly person like Lillly, she never used her brain to do anything that she like. She want to trick you without any reason. And she never thought of any risk that she will faced for after she done them,"

"Oh, I see...." said Spongebob, then he kissed Sandy. "Thanks for teaching me, Sandy,"  
"I hope you can take instructive from the story is that you passed for like this," said Sandy.

The End

Moral Value: Don't trick anyone and don't be tricked

Use your brain before you want to do anything.

**Okay, what the bad story it is..... Okay, I wanna tell you that song that you read just now was 'Silly Lilly' by Bunkface. Malaysian English song.. Catch that song in YouTube by typing 'silly lilly bunkface',**

** REVIEWS FOR VEEKAIZHANEZ'S FAN ONLY! ANY REVIEWS THAT MAKE ME LIKE SILLY LILLY...... JUST THINK WHAT I'LL DOING NEXT. Whatever, enjoy!**


End file.
